


Innocent

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had started so innocently. Blaine had never meant for this to happen.</p><p>It had all spiralled out of control so very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the comment Kurt made about Blaine texting Sebastian in Dance With Somebody (3x17).
> 
> This is not really a Blaine/Kurt friendly fic, although there is no bashing of the pairing. Blaine cheats on Kurt with Sebastian via sexting and phone sex.
> 
> Italics are messages from Sebastian. Text in bold is from Blaine.

As with so many things, it had started out so innocent. At least on Blaine’s side.

After his trip back to Dalton to deliver the West Side Story tickets, Sebastian had sought him out on Twitter and FaceBook. Blaine hadn’t thought anything of it and added him back; they had mutual friends and it wasn’t uncommon for friends of friends to add people.

If he purposely hadn’t immediately told Kurt that they were in contact, it didn’t mean anything.

Things had continued like normal for a few weeks. Sebastian would occasionally tag him in something amusing, and make random comments on posts. Blaine didn’t think there was anything wrong with it; he did the same thing, after all. He was constantly seeing things that would remind him of Sebastian and he was just as eager to share them with the brunet.

When Sebastian had sent him a private message, the alarm bells in Blaine’s head were still silent. They were friends - at least, that’s how Blaine saw it. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Sebastian flirted with him at every available opportunity, but he also figured that was just his personality and didn’t ask him to stop.

Plus, if he were being truly honest, he was quite flattered at the attention Sebastian seemed to enjoy sending his way.

It had been Blaine who had given his cell number to Sebastian. Accessing FaceBook messenger so frequently was starting to get on Blaine’s nerves. Replying to a text message would take less energy. At least, that’s how he justified it to himself.

Having an SMS conversation felt so much more intimate with Sebastian, Blaine quickly realised. It felt like he was doing something he shouldn’t be, even though he wasn’t keeping anything secret from Kurt. At that point, he had told his boyfriend that he was in contact with the Dalton student.

Kurt hadn’t seemed too happy about Blaine’s contact with Sebastian, but he had also confessed that it was good to see that Blaine was still in touch with his old friends from Dalton.

If Blaine had ‘accidentally’ forgotten to tell him that he hadn’t met Sebastian until that year, Kurt didn’t need to know.

Blaine’s life took a very different turn one Friday evening; although, if he were looking back, he should have known that something like this would happen. All the signs had been there, after all.

Sebastian had sent him a picture close to five that evening. That itself wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary; just like Blaine, Sebastian had a habit of taking pictures of things he thought the other teenager would like and sent them over frequently.

The picture had been a mirror shot of Sebastian, wearing a dark, almost-black suit and white shirt, with an electric blue tie. Over the shirt, he was wearing a matching waistcoat. He had also been wearing a long coat over the top.

_ What do you think? _

Blaine had laughed to himself and replied with,  **Too many layers for lunch at the country club** _.  _ He knew that Sebastian’s parents were in town and he had been putting off meeting with them for almost a week. That evening had been the last time they could get together, and the Smythe’s hadn’t been taking no for an answer from their son again.

After sending his reply, Blaine had switched his phone to silent and started his work out. Usually, he tried to work out at least three times a week - he wasn’t a fitness freak, but he liked how he looked and felt after a good work out , so tried to stick to a decent schedule.

It had been almost nine o’clock when he was feeling sated enough to stop and shower.

Grabbing his phone from where he had discarded it earlier, he wasn’t surprised to see that he didn’t have a message from Kurt - his boyfriend knew better than to expect him to reply during his work out - but he  _ did  _ have a message from Sebastian.

_ What about now? _

Sebastian had sent him a picture, and just like always, Blaine didn’t hesitate to open it. As soon as he did, Blaine felt a wave of heat rush through him.

Unlike before, this picture was no means innocent. Sebastian had removed the outer coat, jacket and waistcoat. He had undone his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open so his chest was fully exposed.

Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off the image. Sebastian wasn’t  _ overly  _ muscular, but it was obvious that he took care of his body. Lacrosse clearly kept him in a decent shape.

His fingers hovered over the buttons, not pressing anything as he fought with himself. He knew that he should tell Sebastian that he was out of line for sending him those kind of photos - even though they weren’t showing any of the  _ goods  _ \- but there was a small, reckless side of him that wanted to see what would happen if he went along with Sebastian.

With a deep breath to steady his nerves - Kurt was never going to find out, so what could it hurt to test the waters just once? - he quickly replied,  **You’re getting there. Still wearing too many layers, though.**

As soon as he sent the message, he started to regret it. What if he had misinterpreted what Sebastian had meant? Although, he wasn’t sure how many other ways there were to interpret half-naked pictures.

On the screen in front of him, he could see the icon that indicated Sebastian was replying, and found himself holding his breath. This was where his friend called him out for being an idiot and a pervert.

_ Don’t worry, I lost the clothes  _ hours  _ ago. _

Blaine’s heart was hammering in his chest. He could hardly believe what was happening. He should put a stop to it; call things off before they got more serious. Unfortunately for Blaine, at that point he wasn’t thinking with his brain.

Before he had chance to think of a reply, Sebastian sent through another picture. This one was a selfie - without the use of a mirror - and was from above. The other teenager was lying against black sheets, and was clearly naked from, at least, the waist up.

That was the point where all logic and reason went out of the window. Blaine gave up resisting the temptation that Sebastian was clearly offering him, and decided to dive in with both feet.

**You look ready to be fucked.**

_ You promise?  _ was Sebastian’s almost immediate response.

Blaine took a deep breath and dropped the towel that he had still been wearing around his waist. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.

_ God, B, you have no idea how much I want you. _

The words, as simple as they were, make Blaine swell to full hardness. There was definitely no going back now. He and Sebastian were in this until the end.

Setting down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, Blaine considered calling Sebastian and doing  _ this  _ over the phone. He talked himself out of it pretty quickly; having phone sex would make this real. Sexting wasn’t cheating; it was just text messages between friends. Nothing serious.

At least he could text one handed. He was pretty sure his cock wouldn’t appreciate being neglected.

**Tell me** , he instructed of Sebastian.

While he waited for a reply, he idly ran his fingers up and down his cock. He didn’t stroke himself properly; he liked to tease himself for a while before he finally gave into what he really wanted.

_ I feel like I’ve been hard since we met _ .

Blaine pressed his thumb against the head of his cock. Pre-come was already welling up there; he was amazed at how quickly Sebastian had turned him on.  **Are you touching yourself?**

The picture Blaine received was enough to make his mouth water in anticipation, and this time there was no denying the lack of innocence to the picture. Sebastian’s fist was curled around his cock, gripping with a ferocity that looked painful to Blaine. His cock didn’t look too much bigger than Blaine’s - using Sebastian’s hand for comparison - and it was still one of the most glorious things Blaine had ever seen.

**You’re beautiful.**

Blaine switched his own phone to the camera and took a picture of his own cock, sending it to Sebastian; it didn’t seem fair that he was providing all the pictures.

_ God, I wish you were here,  _ Sebastian said as soon as he’d received the picture.  _ I want to know what you feel like. _

Finally giving into what his body wanted, Blaine curled his fingers around his cock.  **Use your imagination. Imagine me on my knees, between your legs.**

He shifted on the bed, letting his legs fall open as he continued in a second message.  **I’m kissing my way up your thighs. Licking closer to your cock.**

_ God, B. Don’t stop. _

**What are you picturing? What am I doing, Seb?**

_ Sucking me. Holding my hips down. _

Blaine groaned at the mental image Sebastian had created. So, that’s what the other man liked? Well, Blaine was more than happy to oblige.  **You like it when I hold you still, don’t you? Does it get you all hot, knowing that you can only move if I tell you?**

His imagination must be pretty good, because Blaine could practically hear Sebastian’s moan in response to his text message.  _ Fuck, yes. Like when you’re in control; when you tell me what to do. _

The confession - so honest and raw - surprised Blaine a little, but he didn’t comment on it. He had thought that, considering how confident Sebastian was in real life, he would be the same way in bed.

**In that case, stop touching yourself.**

_ Can’t. So good. _

**Sebastian. Stop. Touching. Yourself.**

It took a few seconds for a reply to come through then.  _ Please, B, don’t tease. _

Blaine smirked and resumed stroking himself; just because he had told Sebastian to stop touching himself, didn’t mean he had to comply.  **I’m not. Do you have any lube?**

_ Yeah. _

**Get those beautiful, long fingers lubed up. I want you to finger yourself, Seb.**

**Don’t touch your cock.**

Sebastian didn’t immediately reply, but Blaine hadn’t expected him to while he was preparing himself.

_ Please, B. Not gonna last. _

Without thinking about what he was doing, Blaine dialled Sebastian’s number. Sexting was getting too complicated. The call was answered almost before it had even started ringing on Blaine’s end.

“Please,” Sebastian whined, his breathy and lust filled voice going straight to Blaine’s cock.

Blaine groaned lightly and squeezed his own cock once, before focusing on Sebastian once more. “Tell me what you’re doing. How many fingers do you have inside?” he instructed, trying to focus through the lust cloud that was quickly settling over his mind.

“Two,” Sebastian gasped. “Please, B,” he begged, “I need to come.”

The rush of emotion that washed over Blaine at that moment was so intense that he could barely breathe for a second. For the first time in his life, he was completely in control. He could make Sebastian come with just a single word, or he could get him to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could.

Not that Blaine would ever do that. He was a power junkie; not a jerk.

“Add another finger,” he ordered, focusing on Sebastian once more. Blaine could tell by the hitch in Sebastian’s breath when he had complied. “Good boy,” he whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed. If he concentrated, he could picture exactly what Sebastian was doing. “Stroke yourself.”

Sebastian let out a relieved sigh as soon as Blaine said the words. “Fuck, B,” he breathed. “So good. I wish you were here.”

So did Blaine, if he were being honest. He wished he could feel Sebastian’s cock under his touch; experience what he tasted like. But he couldn’t - that would be going too far. Instead, he said, “I am there, Seb. Those are my fingers inside you; can’t you tell? That’s my hand slowly fucking you.”

The other man moaned wantonly and it was all Blaine could do to not come himself at the sound. Apparently there was so much more that smart mouth could do besides making smart-ass comments and sing beautifully.

“Fuck,” Blaine growled, tightening the grip he had on his own cock. “You make beautiful sounds when you’re turned on.”

Sebastian chuckled softly; a sound which quickly transformed itself into a moan. “You feel amazing, B. I’m so close.”

For the second time, Blaine toyed with the idea of denying Sebastian an orgasm, but he could feel his own bubbling at the base of his spine and knew that he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Come for me, Seb,” he whispered, stroking his own cock faster. “Show me how beautiful you look, coming undone under my hands.”

The other man was making the most delicious sounds as he got closer to the edge. He was panting, and mumbling almost incoherently. Blaine was pretty sure Sebastian had never been more beautiful.

“Blaine,” Sebastian groaned, dragging the word out as he finally came.

Blaine tightened his grip on his cock, before he came as well, with a moan of the other teenager’s name.

Flopping back onto the pillows, Blaine took deep breaths, trying to regulate his heartbeat. On the other end of the line, Sebastian was silent; in fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that he could hear pants, he would be pretty sure the connection had been severed between them.

After a few minutes, he asked, “You still with me, Seb?”

Sebastian chuckled softly, still sounding out of breath. “Barely,” he admitted. There was a shyness to his voice that made Blaine even more attracted to him. “Gotta admit, I didn’t think you were going to do something like this.”

He wasn’t the only one, Blaine wanted to say. He had never thought that the latest events would ever transpire. At one point, Blaine would have sworn blind that Sebastian wasn’t his type; too cocky and self-assured. But, now that he had seen behind the mask - had a little taster of what Sebastian was really like, Blaine found himself thinking about the Dalton student in a completely different light.

Before he could find the right words to say, Sebastian added, “We should do it again, sometime.”

Blaine smiled; the prospect of repeating the evening’s events with Sebastian was very appealing at that moment.

“I’d like that,” he whispered.

***


End file.
